I Love You
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To be ready to give someone all the love you can give them only for their love to be held away like a prize dangling above on a string. Painful. Sometimes those words are the hardest to say.


As the sun sets on the day, the moon rises for the night to stretch out for those that thrive by the light of the moon. A figure stands beneath a large oak tree with the dying leaves falling to the ground at his feet. The black material clings to his long legs, those legs launching his height all the way to six foot. The young man that appears to be in his mid-twenties is far from normal as he's very rarely seen during the day and even then it must be in a room with no sunlight. Even though there are those that don't believe he exists, he does...one of the most deadly vampires.

His pale skin catches the moonlight with ease, giving it an almost shimmering effect until the clouds pass over the moon. Brilliant yellow, almond eyes close as his ears pick up on the soft footsteps heading towards him. The strong quality of his feminine like jaw is shown as he turns around, nearly vanishing with the speed of which he appears behind his prey. As he looks down at small, pale shoulders the shadows show the curve of his high cheekbones.

His ash blonde hair swishes behind him as his ponytail settles. A smirk draws his lips back enough to show the evidence of pearl white fangs. "A beautiful girl shouldn't be out so late at night, there's a monster about," he remarks as he caresses her shoulders and runs his hand down her arms.

She turns around and playfully swats his hand away; the crimson iris that's visible wanders for signs of onlookers. His skillful hands reach around the sides of her head to bundle all the long silver tresses together and within a matter of a few seconds he has a black, satin ribbon tied in a bow around her hair. In attempt to hide her blush from him, she rolls her eyes and looks away, her skin still tingling from his touch. But her eyes can't help but wonder back over to travel up the white button up shirt fitting well over his fit, muscular chest and up to his eyes. A shiver passes through her as she hugs her arms closer around herself, regretting not bringing a jacket as the cold still occasionally affects her half-vampirirc senses.

"Want me to warm you, Fuu?" His arms wrap around her, drawing her close against him as he smiles down at her with a lazy smile. Her blue-gray dress trimmed in black swishes around her knees as they stand in perfect silence. Until her palms press against his chest, her mind draws back on the fact that last time they had been together, she had been mad at him. "Carter." is all she has to say and his arms fall away, brushing over her arms as they do. Instead he takes his jacket off and drapes it over her shoulders before wrapping an arm around her waist and beginning to walk her home.

It's far from the possibility of Carter not loving Fuu, which couldn't be farther from the truth. But as his eyes graze over the curve of her neck into her shoulder he can't help but be constantly reminded that she still has a heartbeat. This is why he stops their stride at the edge of the park, his hand not around her waist reaching up to cup her chin in the most delicate manner. He stands in front of her as her eyes look up at him expectantly, the urge inside of her masked perfectly to where he can't see it. Her visible eyes begin to close as he brushes his knuckles gently over her cheek, attempting to push back the lunar tresses crossing over her other eye. However he lets them fall back into place as he swallows whatever had bee driving him, his back turning to her instantly.

Sensing that he's about to try to part from her, Fuu suddenly reaches out and grasps one of his hands in both of her smaller ones. "No." utters from her lips defiantly.

Passer bys glance at the too ethereal beauties before moving on their way, not wanting to stare at the potential scene. Carter's shoulders seem to slump before he straightens them back out, glancing over his shoulder almost unwillingly, as if looking into her pools of fire could change his mind instantly.

Fuu dares to look up at Carter as he smirks down at her. "I guess this is the end of our evening my lovely Fuu. I should be off." His eyes turn away from her as they lock with the glare of the moon, a sort of loneliness ebbing off of him.

She doesn't let go of his hand as he goes to pull away from her, causing him to glance at her over his shoulder. "Can I go with you?" She asks knowing that the answer ia always no, secretly wishing and hoping that one day he'll take her with him and they can be together more frequently.

Carter turns away from her, the question hurting him more than having to deny her something so simple yet so complicated at the same time. "Maybe another time," is all he says as he walks away, vanishing into the fading night and away from all eyes.

Her fingers curl into the material of her dress, sadness and anger clutching at her with an iron grip. Chilled lips barely part as the whisper falls from her lips, the words being those that have yet to be reciprocated, "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>^^ Carter is an OC that belongs to that of a lovely artist by the username of Nathaliewinter over on Deviantart. This, is a commission I did for her.<em>


End file.
